


【七五折】不言

by eldercat



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercat/pseuds/eldercat
Summary: *不是很小妈的小妈文学。
Relationships: Wu Zhehan/Xu Jiaqi, 七五折
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【七五折】不言

1.

红灯笼还挂在檐上，都没来得及撤下。白布白花就用竹竿子在院里支起来，当中贴一张宣纸写的“奠”。

夜里没有月亮，也没有风，闷热空气里只闻见蜡烛燃烧的气味。许佳琪守夜，支着下巴坐在那口漆黑的棺材边上，知道里头躺着的是她爹，于是便一点也不害怕，兀自出神发呆。

那女人是后半夜来替她的，提了盏油灯，忽明忽暗地从东门进到院里来。那灯上的囍都还没揭干净，留了个模模糊糊的边，烛光跳跃下变成黑色的轮廓，不甚吉利，却倒也有些古怪的应景。许佳琪看着她越走越近，最后站在自  
己跟前、稍稍勾下腰来，眉眼间隐忍又温顺，

“许小姐，去睡罢，我来替你。”

那女人眼白里尽是血丝，想是上半夜也没睡甚么觉，堪堪睁着眼熬到现在。

她倒也不必刻意摆出这等姿态。许佳琪想着，如今这刚娶过门的年轻姨太太一夜之间就成了寡妇，事事仓促之中也没见得跟爹有什么太深的亲密牵绊，现下家里上上下下乱成一团，谁还管这位新姨太规矩不规矩、守夜不守夜。

许佳琪笑笑，问她要是明儿早晨有人来、看见我没在这里守着，那我成什么笑话啦。她怔了怔，不说话了，最后把那灯放在脚边，在另一张凳子上坐下。

两个人隔着几米远，谁也不看谁，黑暗里默默无言。春末里蚊虫还没有多起来，只有三两只蛾子撞在灯罩上，叮叮作响，响了一夜。

2.

新姨太姓吴，名哲晗。好秀气一名字，打她还在歌舞厅当红角儿的时候许佳琪就听过了。

那个时候许佳琪刚留洋回来，剪短了头发，穿着西装梳着背头，整日兜里揣着大把外国纸钞从街头逛到巷尾。歌舞厅自然是个消遣的好去处，她好多次在歌舞厅楼上隔音奇差无比的单间里跟吴哲晗上床，纸钞塞在对方小衣里，银元散在枕头上。吴哲晗不会吵，也不会缠着人要这要那，手上功夫不错，一把唱歌的好嗓子叫起来也是顶好听，于是贵就贵一点，许佳琪回回去都点她。

后来再去，就再没见着，问了人后才晓得，是被一位老爷花大价钱接走了，不知去向。

可荒唐事儿偏就生得那么巧，回到家里、老爷子把吴哲晗领到她跟前的时候许佳琪蓦地笑出声来，望着那双始终泛不起多少波澜的漂亮眼睛，忽然生出一丝报复性的隐秘快意。

——以后这位跟她唱过歌、谈过天、上过床的女人可就成了她最小的姨娘了。

说来许佳琪倒也并非是斤斤计较之人，已然能够料想到这荒唐事儿传出去有辱门风，便定然不是谁有意为之。她那蠢笨得只知道数钱的爹大概入了土都不会知道发生了甚么，那埋藏在暗处离经叛道的背德感足够成为一副无形无

质的附骨枷锁，将他的新姨太和他自认为乖巧听话的女儿牢牢锁在一起。

离成婚还有些时日的时候吴哲晗就常被接来跟他们一同吃饭，她坐次席，在许佳琪左手边，握着筷子只知道夹离自己最近的那盘菜，拘拘谨谨，手肘都不曾挨到桌面一下。许佳琪就故意伸手过去，夹一大块子肉，放到她吃了没  
两口的碗里，偏要递她一句，“小姨娘，怎么光吃藤菜，多吃点肉呀？”

许老爷子挺高兴的，还当是这位新姨太跟他的宝贝闺女处得不错，只有许佳琪看清了她小姨娘那只握筷的手骤然一僵，差一点把餐盘碰到地上去。

“老爷，”吴哲晗轻轻放了筷子，转过脸去，视线不往许佳琪那边偏一丝一毫，那块一口没动的肉兀自在碗里散发香气，“我吃好了。”

3.

小姨太太是被收进来生儿子的。

许佳琪听那些多舌的下人说过好多回。那个时候才初春，她斜躺在檐下的凉椅上，手里握本洋文小说，眼睛却落在站在院里剪玫瑰枝条的小姨太太身上。对方穿着身水绿色的旗袍，叉快开到大腿，也不知道是不是从歌舞厅里带出来物什，紧紧绷贴住身体柔软的曲线，跟一头烫卷了的大波浪长发搭起来漂亮极了。

许佳琪往那平坦的腹部瞥，猜她会不会给爹生孩子。其实吴哲晗还相当年轻，也许只比许佳琪自己大一点点罢，一想到这里，那些关于姨太太的规矩和要求都显得古怪无比。

好在这些乱成一团麻的东西并没有绊住许佳琪多久，它们就如同这场荒唐的婚礼一般在礼成当天荒唐地被解开。

——许老爷死了。

花轿还停在偏门里的院子里，地上到处都是鞭炮炸完的红纸。因为是妾，所以没有大宴宾客，老爷子吃得醉醺醺同几位好友摆了几桌麻将，没成想就这么猝死在牌桌上。

请大夫、救人、活不成、备寿材。半天时间快得跟流水似的，家里人上上下下乱成一团。许佳琪从屋里出来，外头已经黑得很了，她急匆匆揣着从她爹身上摸下来的钥匙串回自己屋子，路过院子的时候一眼看见角落里喜气洋洋的花轿，四角的穗儿跟着风飘，生出两分可怕的凄凉来。

她这才想起还忘了那新过门的小姨太太。老爷子猝然离世，怕是盖头都还没来得及挑，于是掉了个头，赶紧往主屋去。

推门，屋里灯火通明，主屋里接了电线，水晶吊灯亮得人眼睛发花。穿着粉色喜服的小姨太太就安安静静坐在凳子上，被开门声惊得浑身一震。喜茶早就凉透了，和喜秤一起都在手边的红布桌子上摆得整齐，许佳琪看也不看，一伸手，嚯地掀了那盖头。

真是好漂亮。

后来她一直记得那双眼睛，透亮得仿佛夏天夜里开遍睡莲的池塘。珠串碰撞哗啦哗啦地响，夜风把外头糟乱的声音都吹进屋里，可屋里还是好静，静得能听见眼泪滴在衣服上啪嗒一声，洇成深色的一个小点。

吴哲晗从低处望着她，像只小犬似的，胭脂晕开了，一脸的泪。好久，然后在慢得宛如时间停滞的静默中轻轻攥住了许佳琪抓着盖头的手。

4.

许家家业大，老爷离世后有没有大太太操持各项事务，剩个刚留学回来只知道游手好闲的女儿，和新婚当夜就成了寡妇的丧门星姨太太。

大院儿门口来吊唁的汽车排了好几辆，人来了一波又一波，连白袖章都发完了，后来的人只好扣子上系块白布做孝。那些乱七八糟叫不上名的亲戚在灵前哭天抢地，手在地上抹两把灰擦在眼睛上，眼泪就能掉下来两颗。等人到得差不多了就都聚到客厅去，把分家财的事儿吵得脸红脖子粗。

停灵头一天许佳琪还懵着，亲戚们见她不插嘴，就当这女孩儿家不懂事，做不得主，但也都还算客气礼貌。第二天大管家带着人出门置办东西，宅子里彻底群龙无首，各路妖魔鬼怪原形毕露，男人们站在院里对骂，女人就在檐下远远看着帮腔。许佳琪争了几句，竟被谁啪地一个耳光甩了个清脆，唾沫四溅地让娘们儿家家的、别他娘插嘴。

她倒也没哭，从小到大哪吃过这亏，怔了一秒后反手甩回去，也懒得管这男人是舅舅是叔叔、还是什么别的八竿子打不着的牛鬼蛇神亲戚。趁着所有人愣神的片刻，用袖子抹了把被打出来的鼻血，扯着嗓子叫了外头的护院来，把这帮子人统统轰出去，院门大门一闭，任凭外头吼得再大声也不开了。

许佳琪在客厅椅子上坐着回了会儿神，这会儿才觉着委屈，眼泪水儿涌上来，全都蓄在眼眶里头。

刚坐了没一会儿，从敞开的门里就远远看见吴哲晗抱了一沓纸钱，正从堆杂物的屋里出来。两个人视线一对，都愣了一愣。

“脸怎么了？”

撞的。许佳琪摸摸被打的那侧脸颊，现在好像肿胀了起来，火燎一般的烫。

吴哲晗眼睛一眯，“撞成个巴掌印，撞伏魔金刚手上啦？”

许佳琪咧嘴想笑，嘴角又被扯着疼，于是露了个滑稽的表情，惹得她那板着脸的小姨娘叹口气。吴哲晗转身走，也没叫许佳琪跟上，她自己就颠颠从客厅出来跟在了后头，一路穿过天井，到吴哲晗屋里去，看着她踩着凳子去拿柜子顶上的药箱，顺手自自然然扶一把。

“转过来点。”

许佳琪偏了偏脸，把那看起来红剌剌的巴掌印递到吴哲晗眼前去。冰冰凉凉的药膏从被从小罐子里挖出来，仔仔细细敷到她脸上。

她偷眼瞥一眼那罐子，眼熟得很，想起来是好久以前自己从洋人大夫手里买来送给吴哲晗的。那时候还没成小姨太太，歌舞厅的老板娘手段毒辣得很，哪个姑娘没让客人称心了，就在阁楼上专门用来体罚的教导室里抓着头发用皮带抽一顿，青青紫紫的好些天才消的下去。有一回吴哲晗身上的痕迹没褪得干净，脱了衣服，背上横着一道就显出来，浅浅的青色，夹杂着好些血红小点。问了才晓得有“教导”这回事，于是辗转好些天买了这专门去淤青的药送她。

没成想吴哲晗还留着。

许佳琪咧咧嘴角，“你怎么还留着这东西，出了那地方不就该用不着了么。”

替她擦药的手一颤。她看着吴哲晗骤然变了脸色，似怒似羞地看了她一眼，把那小罐子盖好，陶瓷底儿磕在桌上咚一声响。

“许佳琪，我是你姨娘。”

说话不该这么没分寸的。许佳琪有点后悔，但听见那把好听嗓音字正腔圆念出了自己的名字，与往日里一口一个的“小姐”、“许小姐”相比来得生动得多，于是便也如了意，收敛起不正经的模样，道一声，

“好、晓得了，小姨娘。”

5.

她们俩都不是会直接表达的类型。有些话憋在心里头就憋着了，一来没有坦荡讲出来的勇气，二来听者也没有资格与立场去倾听。

吴哲晗是个闷葫芦性子。被收了当姨太太后没少遭闲言碎语，如今又添上一条克夫丧门星的标签，连下人出出进进都飞两个白眼，于是便更沉默了。停灵的七天连自己屋都少出，饭菜都是端去屋里，送回来的又剩得多，像是要绝食随了许老爷去似的。

许老爷手底下好几家商铺没人管理，乱成一锅粥，甚至有上海厂子里的经理赶轮船来，非得要许佳琪过去看一趟。她心烦得很，她爹的狗头军师替她排满了日程，等这边丧礼完，留在老宅就再没有意义，半月后启程去上海直接接管工厂。

这天刚巧大管家来叫饭，许佳琪正从书房里出来，于是替下人端了碗碟，自己端去吴哲晗屋。

刚转过拐角，就看见她那年轻的小姨娘坐在石榴树底下，斜倚在藤椅里看话本，也不知道看到了什么好笑之处，眉眼弯弯地兀自笑得开心。

今天天气热起来了，她就穿了件短旗袍，长腿叠在一起，那下摆就收上去了几寸，细白的肌肤就这么露在外头给人瞧。许佳琪咬咬舌尖，恍惚想起在那个歌舞厅简陋的小隔间里、吴哲晗伏在自己身上的样子，身子白得晃眼。  
她瞧得出神，好半天三魂七魄归为，清清嗓子，把那看话本看得入神的人的注意力给吸引过来，“小姨娘、吃饭。”

只有一副碗筷，所以许佳琪定然是没有理由留在这里一块儿共食的。可她偏不想走，去把外头的话本和扇子都替吴哲晗拿回屋里来，磨磨蹭蹭走了两趟，实在是无事可做，就站在那里翻看话本。都是讲的俗里俗气的情啊爱啊，许佳琪看不上眼，把书在架子上放好，回头看向吴哲晗。

“我教你英文，好不好。”

吴哲晗叼着筷子尖儿瞥她一眼，“国文都没认得利索，学甚么洋东西。”

“嗳，这样我去了上海了，我往家里寄信就用英文写，也不怕人偷看，只有咱俩能看懂，如何？”

吴哲晗没甚么大反应，搁了筷子，把吃了没两口的碗往边上推了推，半天才开口，“你要去上海了？”

是呀。许佳琪得寸进尺凑过来，“你会想我么？”

“我是你姨娘，当然会记挂你。”

外头有喜鹊在叫，拍着翅膀扑啦啦从这个枝头跳到那个枝头。许佳琪猜吴哲晗定然是在故作镇静，不然为什么好好地说着话，视线却只盯着那鸟儿而不肯落在自己身上。

那别的呢？许佳琪追问。“小姨娘会想我、那吴哲晗会不会想我？”

她看见那只放在桌面上的细掌微微一动，攥成一个拳头，又慢慢松开。

“不知道。”吴哲晗说。

6.

来劝小姨太太改嫁的婆子这两天愈发多了起来，就好像有人吃准了许佳琪过不了多久就要离开，能赶紧说定的事就赶紧说了。

吴哲晗出身不好，嫁过来又丧了夫，左右都被踢皮球，再改嫁不知道又得再遭个多少罪。许佳琪心里头烦，哪舍得她走，想着许家养个吃白饭的小姨太太怎么说也是养得起的罢，但面儿上还是给那婆子陪笑，说再等等、再过段时间。

给姨太太住的偏屋在跨院里头，隔了一堵墙外头就是给下人住的屋子了，进进出出的那些青壮男人难免在院门口往里偷偷瞥，许佳琪担心出岔子，于是自己收拾了铺盖被褥也住进那跨院里。

天闷得很，沉甸甸的水汽浮在空气中，却怎么也落不下来。

晚上她拿了一沓婆子给的名单敲开了吴哲晗的房门，对方还没睡下，披了件衣服就出来开门，看见那一沓纸后露出一副了然的神情，冷了脸，要把许佳琪往外赶。

“等等、等等。”许佳琪赶忙扒住门缝，“我……”

“等甚么，”吴哲晗截住她话头，“太晚了，我要睡了。”

“我这不是、找你商量商量事儿么。”

许佳琪捏着那沓纸，站在门外头絮絮叨叨说什么民主、自由、哪能一个人说了算之类的洋人理论。好半天没听见对方接话，一抬眼，借着房檐上明明暗暗的灯笼光，看见她露出那样一种隐忍着的古怪神情。也许是愠怒，或者别的甚么更令人动摇的情绪。

“你就巴不得早点赶我走，是么？”

她声音无端有些发抖。许佳琪怔在那里，等房门砰地在眼前关上后才反应过来，两手抓着那纸刷地撕成个两半，掷在地上，夜风卷过来，纷纷扬扬地往院里飞。

小姨娘、小姨娘。许佳琪慌忙敲门，指节磕在外露的钉子上，破了点皮，顷刻就渗出血来。她吃疼地缩回手，瞥见窗户里灯光熄了，知道是不再打算来给她开门。

两三滴雨终于坠下来，渐渐就下得密了。破碎的黑字白纸浸透了水，和腐烂的树叶一起变成软塌塌的白色烂泥。

7.

早些时候，她第一次带吴哲晗去港口看海也是下这么大的雨。

许佳琪开车，把她从歌舞厅里接出来。海浪声和大雨声在车外轰隆作响，她们把车停在海堤上做爱，冷得牙齿颤抖，相互拥抱着取暖。那时候只是纯粹的快乐和欲望，也许有什么东西早在心里缓慢发着芽，但谁也不愿意先开口去提。两个女人，又有什么资格去沾这个“爱”字呢？

天边炸雷响了一声。许佳琪打了个激灵，从梦里醒来。

外头还下着大雨，她睁着眼躺了会儿，尖着耳朵听见吴哲晗那屋房门嘎吱响了一声。她立刻翻身从床上起来，松松垮垮套了件衬衫，也跟着推门出去。风和雨呼地全灌进屋里来，拍得她满头满脸都是雨水。

小姨娘。她喊了一声，看见吴哲晗一愣，然后立即回屋里去，像是要避开甚么似的诚心躲她。许佳琪忙跑两步，穿过院子的时候被浇得个浑身透湿，勉强在房门又被关上前伸手一把攥住她手腕。

“我把那名单撕干净了。”

轰隆隆。闪电把整个院子照得煞白一片。许佳琪握着那只冰冰凉的手，语气放软下来。

“吴哲晗，我又何尝舍得。”

最后怎么抱在一起、如何嘴唇亲到一处，脑子里混沌一片，便全然不记得。房门碰上，黑漆漆的屋里就只有从门缝和窗户里透进来的一点点亮光。

起初吴哲晗还挣扎着，手曲起来推着许佳琪的肩，咬破了她的嘴唇，铁锈的气味漫在两个人口腔里。许佳琪也不喊疼，嘴唇不让亲就去亲她脸颊，磕磕绊绊吻到床边，两个人一同跌进被褥里。

吴哲晗喘着，瘦瘦的胸膛起起伏伏，手背搁在眼窝上，咬着嘴唇好半天没出声。许佳琪拉开她的手，看见温热的水珠顺着眼角滑向太阳穴，最后渗进头发里。

这不合规矩。吴哲晗颤着声音对她说，被吻得发红的嘴唇张合着，许佳琪知道她又要说出什么扫兴话儿来，于是半撑起身来，勾身过去再去亲她，舌尖勾着舌尖，把那些未出口的句子统统吞入腹中。

有甚么不合规矩。许佳琪问，手指摸摸那张滚烫的脸颊，“你婚礼那晚的盖头都是我揭的。”

“倘若女人也能成婚，我当晚就该同你拜天地。”

吻里全是眼泪的咸苦味道。细密的喘息都溶在了鼓胀风雨声中，听不真切，就好像深深浅浅地浮在梦中。

吴哲晗至始至终没有给过回应，只是在她身下顺从温和地迎合，眼泪飞在脸颊上，微张着唇只知道喘息，就好像被那些隐匿在话语之外、那些勒紧在彼此脖颈上的绞索给药哑了喉咙。

8.

她还是她的小姨娘。

谁也没有再提那晚的事，所有乱七八糟的纠缠就好像随着许老爷灵柩的缓缓入土而分崩离析。来游说的婆子都被许佳琪客客气气打发了回去，后来就渐渐再没有人来。

许佳琪临走那天吴哲晗替她收拾了行李。她们在客厅门口道别，厅里的供桌上还摆放着许老爷的灵位。

吴哲晗、你会想我么。许佳琪再问她。

她垂着眼睛不说话，最后攥着那帕子，提醒许佳琪快要到时间了。

后来许佳琪给她写过好多好多的信，用国文写琐事，用英文写思念。心料她读不懂，便洋洋洒洒把心里头的东西都挖空了往纸上写，每每都在信纸底部询问她，Would you miss me?

这天竟收到回信，拆开来，吴哲晗字写的不好，短短一页纸上写了些老宅的生活日常，口吻平淡，更像是长辈对小辈一般。

唯独在信纸底部、那许佳琪通常用英文书写那个问句的地方突兀地写上了一个字，

——“想”。


End file.
